


A Torch Against The Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean-vocal!Dean, bottom!Dean





	

Agoraphilia - Sex in public places, a thrill they partake of from time to time. The intertwining ropes ensnare Dean, rubs his soft freckled skin raw, suspending his nude body from the ceiling and holding him place as Sam fucks him from behind. Hips rutting, large palms latched onto Dean’s hips, Sam bounces his brother on his cock as people cheer. 

Dean is vocal, screaming and moaning, fucking wailing in the ropes as Sam’s fat, thick prick rams into his tight, pink hole. His balls are full of cum; a week’s worth as his brother denied him an orgasm, and Dean is ready to blow his load the second Sam grants him mercy. 

Dean is always eager to be fucked will people watch, and his hole just opens up and swallows his brother's dick, hugs him night and tight. Sam pumps in and out with jarring thrust, grinding against his sweet spot on each stroke and Dean throws his head back and moans like a porn star, growling rumbles rough like a whiskey burn as pleasurable shivers rippling down his spine. 

The ropes swing him to and fro as Sam screws inside him, the sensation of floating adding the pleasure that plumps his cock hot and hard. Sam quivers from the sensation of Dean's clenching tight heat hugging his prick, and he slams into the heat, nails that sweet spot and Dean cried out a loud moan, body rocking to and fro in the suspensions as Sam fucks him raw. 

The audience loves to listen to the young man wail with pleasure; they delight in the needy whimpers and the passionate pleasurable wails that tumble from Dean's soft cock-sucking lips. Sam gets a rush every time he shoves his hard length into the waiting heat of his brother's body, feeling Dean’s hole clench tight around his dick every time he is buried balls-deep in him. Dean is close to coming and his wailing only grows louder as his balls tighten. His heart races as his lean body tenses in anticipation, when Sam gets a hand around him and jacks him, the heat in his groin uncoils and he creams. Sam pumps into him, milking his dick as he chases after his own pleasure. 

They may only partake of this kink once or twice a year, but every time they play in public it is a night of pure pleasure. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/61811.html?thread=18969203#t18969203)


End file.
